spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diss Track?
'''Diss Track? '''is the 2nd s1 episode of The Adventures of Travis and Tim!. It premiered Jan 16th, 2019. Cast * Travis * Tim * Joseph (debut) Transcript (Ep begins with travis in his room at a table with a microphone) Narrator: december 18th, 2018... Travis: ...STOP SHOVING REMOTES UP YOUR ASS, JOSEPH! Tim: (walks in) hi, travis! Travis: well if it isn't my favorite Russian! Tim: you want a russian salami sandwich Travis: yes tim! Tim: alright! (Walks out and closes the door) Travis: where was i? Oh yes, the song. upload! Tim: (walks in holding a sandwich) here it is travis- wha? (Drops plate and it breaks) Travis: god damnit Tim, your gonna have to clean that! Tim: travis, is that song about Joseph? Travis: yes? Tim: oh no! Travis: what?! Tim: Joseph texted me earlier while i was shooting fa- Guy offscreen: no, we agreed to not use that! Tim: i mean, while i was watching Leader Plankton, saying that if Travis makes another video on him he'll do something awful! Travis: HAH! what'll that damn fool do? Tim: i don't know, but you should probably watch out. Travis: yeah, right. What'll he do, throw a remote that's been up his ass at me? (Fade effect to Tim on the couch) Narrator: December 23rd, 2018, five days later Travis: (bursts in) TIIIIM! Tim: WHAT DO YOU WANT? Travis: joseph! He announced a diss track! Tim: I told you so- uh, i mean, WHAT?! Travis: he announced it'll be coming soon! Tim: Don't worry, you have the best band in the world! Just go make a song about him or something. Travis: I already made 2! Tim: oh. Uh, well, maybe you can meet him and beg him not to? Travis: maybe i hang out with him more to try to get him to not release it! Tim: yeah whatever. Travis: I'm gonna do that now! (Runs outside) (Cuts to inside Joseph’s house, were Joseph is looking at a remote and his ass before Travis knocks on the door) Joseph: God damnit! (Walks to door and opens it) Travis: heeyyyy, bronylord69- i mean, joseph! Joseph: hi, travis. What do you want? Travis: ive been thinking, Joseph, that we haven't been hanging out enough! Joseph: what? We never hang ou- Travis: shhhh… Joseph: uh, come in, i guess. Travis: great! (Walks in) Joseph: wait, (starts walking off) how'd you even get my address? (Cuts to Travis in Joseph's room) Travis: nice toys. Joseph: yeah, i make plush videos with those. Travis: (under breath) weirdo. Joseph: what? Travis: Nothing. Say, you got any… new videos planned? Joseph: oh yeah, plenty. Travis: oh cool. Do you have like, a diss track planned…? Joseph: yeah. Travis: for who?! Can i see it!? Joseph: i can't tell anyone, bu- Travis: damnit! This didn't work! (Jumps out window and hits ground with a loud thud) ow! Joseph: i just repaired that! And i was gonna tell him who it was about too! (Cut to travis in his room) Travis: I'll just w-wait for this diss track! (One week later timecard) Travis: so is it coming out? (Another week later) Travis: I'm getting sick of waiting. (2 days later timecard) Travis: that's it, im tired of waiting! What's taking Joseph so long? (Cuts to travis looking out window at Joseph’s house) Travis: what's keeping him? (Grabs binoculars) (The binoculars show Joseph in his room holding a remote) Joseph: your place or mine? (Shoves up his ass) (Cuts back to travis) Travis: I'll never unsee that. (Cuts to Travis typing on his computer) Travis: I've an idea! If he doesnt release it, I'll make a video… EXPOSING HIS COWARDICE! Tim: (offscreen) be quiet! I'm hacking someone! Travis: sorry honey! (Cuts to travis inisde a car making a video about the diss track) Travis: ...bronylord69! (A day later title card) (Cut to travis in his room) Travis: that's it! I'm tired of waiting! I am going to go up there and demand the diss track! (Cut to him knocking on Joseph’s door) Joseph: (opens door) hello? Oh, it's you. Travis: Joseph, i am tired of waiting for this damn diss track to come out! What could possibly be taking you so long?! Joseph: wh-what're you talking about? I released it 1 minute ago. Wait- (2 second pause) 2 minutes. Travis: what?! Joseph: yeah, look at my channel. (Travis looks at his channel on a phone to see joseph has released the diss) Travis: wow! It's finally here! I cant believe it! (Kisses Joseph and runs off) ewewewew! That was a big mistake! Joseph: uh… ok. Back to my remote business! (Slams door and walks inside) (inside house) now where were we baby? (Cut to Travis at his computer) Travis: alright, let's see what Joseph has to say about me. I'm so scared right now! Tim: (offscreen) you can do it! God damnit, i failed the hack! Travis: here we go… (presses space key) Joseph: (in video) hello everyone- (One disstrack later timecard) Travis: (5 second pause) what the fuck was that?!